


Starry Eyes

by AshValentine6



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthday, Ficlet, Happy Birthday!, I hate sand, M/M, and it gets everywhere, celebration, it's coarse and rough and irritating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshValentine6/pseuds/AshValentine6
Summary: Birthdays are something Hux doesn't like to commemorate. That doesn't stop Ren.





	Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I have eight minutes to post this in my time before it's no longer Domhnall's birthday but I thought I'd share this mini piece of writing for the occasion! Happy Birthday Domhnall! <3

    Hux doesn’t bother reading the date on the screen most cycles. He checks once in the morning and goes on about his day. This morning however, he winces at the number and closes his datapad down, stuffing it into his pocket before leaving his quarters.

    There’s a reason he doesn’t like birthdays, but more exclusively his own.

    He strolls about, checking on morale while visiting ailing troopers in medbay before sauntering about the ship to monitor the training exercises to which Phasma often sees to. Today she is in the gym and being one of the only people he’s known since his early days in the Order he decides to consult her.

    “Well I believe you should switch out secondary patrols with the primary patrols before 0600, respectfully sir.” She says as she orders a trooper to take another lap. Her short blonde hair is almost white in the harsh lighting, her blue eyes lancing through him.

    “That sounds more plausible than including a third detail. The base isn’t accessible enough right now to risk another party. Environs are still quite harsh in the interior.” He stares off into the corner and she nods.

    “Why are you working today?” She asks and when he turns his puzzled stare on her as she straightens her back.

    “Sorry?”

    “You’ve got plenty of shore leave stocked up and you and I both know what day it is. You once bothered to tell me a fact about yourself at an off duty celebration after you were promoted to lieutenant and quite a bit of brandy got involved. Sir.” She says coolly after he frowns.

    “Yes, well. It isn’t more important than any other day Captain.” He says. “Phasma,” He adds afterward, noting the way she purses her lips in response.

    “Well I suppose I can’t argue that. I in fact don’t have a birthday so I can’t really celebrate such an occasion. It’s more of a New Republic event. Not something the Order promotes.” She remarks, emotionless.

    “But you do have a birthday, it’s in your file,” He says and she shrugs.

    “It’s the date I was brought to the orphanage on Naboo. It’s not as if by sheer luck that was the day I was birthed.” She leaves him after that, engaging the troopers in her battalion in one on one combat lessons. He leaves, marching through the halls with more of a heavy trod than he usually permits. It isn’t as if he wants any kind of celebration. It is just that the one person who really cared about that date died long ago when he was still only a child. He doesn’t see why he should begin the tradition of his mother’s people over again.

    He has a mild soup in the mess hall, dining in front of one of the large view ports while enjoying the view of Salas IV, a planet in the Unknown Regions with specks of islands here and there over a massive planet-wide sea. He sips his tea, allowing for the small luxury of biscuits along with it as some kind of homage to this dreadful day. He hears large, heavy footfalls behind him and the gasp of several officers as some kind of dull thudding is audible and he looks in the reflection of his black cup, a male officer shoved out of the way and a tall dark figure standing tall, the face of this phantom not presented in the mug but in the dark tea that steams around Hux’s nose.

    “Can I help you, Lord Ren?” Hux murmurs whilst uninterested, sipping the hot liquid while letting it slide soothingly down his throat. Space is cold and he often indulges in a cup a few times a day to warm his insides.

    Ren’s heavy breathing through the vocabulator swaths Hux in a growing sense of voracious annoyance and he turns, glaring at the masked menace aboard his ship with hateful anger. Since Snoke stationed him here five years ago, Ren’s been nothing more than a nuisance. On rare occasions do they fuck for the sake of scratching an itch they both need to as humans but Hux mostly finds him insufferable. Mostly with the mask does he make Hux feel murderous. When it is off, however, he’s a different kind of thorn in Hux’s side. One that seems to be getting in the way more so lately and will most likely have to be discarded of before Starkiller Base is fully operational.

    “Come with me,” Ren says, turning and marching out of the mess hall. It’s mostly cleared out by now, officers looking warily over their meals with hesitation and fear. There’s yet another thing: these officers cower at the sight of Ren but when on the battlefield they are fearless. Something else to be upset over in Hux’s book.

    He continues sitting, rolling his eyes while watching the planet pivot upon its invisible axis in space, a glowing ring circling the sapphire sphere. He’s downing the rest of his tea when a hand grips his shoulder firmly and he’s rising out of his seat not by his own volition.

    “Come with me, _now._ ” It’s Ren, his voice more human behind the mask. Hux finds it amusing that when Ren is throwing one of his temper tantrums his real voice seems to seep through. Apparently there’s always a price to pay for Ren’s attitudes.

    “Let go of me you imbecile I can walk on my own!” Hux growls and Ren ignores him.

    “You didn’t before. I figured you needed a little incentive.” Hux growls as his staff watch him leave with Ren. “Anyways, I’ll let you go once we’ve reached our destination. You won’t be able to escape then.” Hux breathes in and out very deeply to avoid screaming at Ren amid the many troopers and officers busying themselves with their duties. At least Ren isn’t making him walk incorrectly. He’s apparently still got some control over his state of posture.

    They both arrive in the shuttle bay and Hux gets increasingly anxious, his eyes darting around to try and find the source of whatever _destination_ Ren was speaking of. His sleek black shuttle only makes Hux twinge in fury.

    “Where the hell are you taking me?” Hux finally resolves to shout once their out of earshot of a group of inspection teams. Ren turns his head slightly back and continues on, walking inside the shuttle once it’s ramp has extended.

    “Going somewhere today sir?” One of his officers asks. It’s a woman, officer Luna, her accent much different than that of any of the other officers. He’d chosen her for her grace and cunning but unfortunately her superiors have given her the job of shuttle maintenance worker.

    “Against my will yes,” Hux mutters and she smiles softly.

    “Well, the shore leave you put in for this morning checks out.” She says as he starts to march onto the ramp.

    “What… did I?” He shouts back and she nods.

    “You deserve it!” She calls before the ramp closes.

    As soon as he’s on board the shuttle disembarks and he lurches forward, Ren’s hold on him gone while he grips the archway of the sitting chamber tightly. He watches the docking bay of the Finalizer disappear and he looks in the direction of the cockpit ready to demand he be taken back. Of course Ren had tricked him into this, applying for shore leave. Of course Ren knows of his birthday. Fucking Force users.

    “I swear by the name of-”

    “Calm down, you haven’t taken a vacation in six years,” Ren’s helmet is sitting on the console, his hair tossed back while his cloak lies upon the back of his chair, stripped to his tunic. He swivels it around, looking at Hux with his hands folded in his lap, a dangerous glint in his eyes. He evaluates with a smirk in place, annoyingly so.

    “I loathe you,” Hux spits, turning and making his way into the main area once again. He sighs, throwing his great coat onto a cot that lies there in sight of the cockpit and sits on a chair out of the way, staring out the view ports. As it appears, Ren is taking him down to the surface. They’ve broken atmo and are soaring over the vast ocean, blue twinkling waters reflecting the midday sun. As he can recall directly off memory, Salas IV has no inhabitants besides the wildlife, yet he still is angry at Ren despite the dwindling fire in his chest.

    “Okay, we’re here.” Ren says after they’ve landed on one of the islands, relentless sunlight beating down outside the craft.

    “I don’t understand how you think I’m going out there. Clearly you realize that one: I don’t care for birthdays, two: the sun is extremely hot, and three: I have only this uniform.” Hux pouts, avoiding Ren’s bare chest and briefs. Why, for reasons unbeknownst to him, was beyond his level of understanding pertaining to Ren’s nakedness.

    “You needn't worry about _burning_ general. You forget my talents. I’ll have you well shielded.” Ren smirks haughtily and Hux looks away again with an eye roll. “I’ll make you if you don’t get up right now and take those torrid clothes off.” Hux huffs, knowing the futility of ignoring Ren, shoving his pants to the floor, kicking off his boots and socks while laying his uniform tunic out on the chair he was sitting on. Ren’s practically tapping his foot by the time he’s done, standing pathetically beside the mass of brawn and leanness with his still lithe and much slimmer figure. Ren smiles at him crookedly again, turning to saunter down the ramp and onto the sand that makes Hux cringe visibly at the sight of it. He follows the blundering child who’s still excitedly walking onto it with his heavy steps once again, displacing the particulates and kicking them up onto Hux’s legs. He’s afraid he’s so pale he’s mirroring the glare.

    “What have you done.” Hux asks flatly once he sees a large tree shadowing a small spot that contains one large sheet of fabric and a small feast of food. “Those aren’t regulation, where did you get them?” Hux sneers when he assess the spread. Ren sits cross legged, smiling largely and stirring something else alongside the displeasure in his chest.

    “I’ve been heading off to space stations every chance I've gotten the past month,” He says around a mouthful of some type of sandwich. Hux sighs and rolls his eyes again, sitting beside Ren enough so that their knees touch. The soup didn’t satiate his hunger more than he cares to admit as he nabs a piece of whatever Ren is having, stuffing it down at once. Ren just grins at him.

    “I knew you wouldn’t resist once you saw it all. Don’t you remember some of it?” Ren gestures to a couple of the little dishes filled with some kind of gelatin sprinkled in sugar. “I… after seeing those memories I looked into the dishes and had them made.” He clears his throat softly and Hux looks at him, all emotion drained from his face. “Anyways, I might not have gotten them all right, you were only four after all. Hard to piece together logically, but I tried my best. I figured… sometimes you need a bit of a break. You know, I have meditation to clear my head. When we meet up… it’s fleeting. What I’m trying to say is that you need a breather every now and then, you know to make sure you’re running at the best performance.” Ren looks at him very seriously and Hux can’t remember ever feeling such a surge of emotion for someone at such a high volume. He spills the bread and ingredients into Ren’s lap when he reaches forward to grip his jaw in his hands, practically smashing their lips together. When he begins to retain some semblance of control he flushes.

    “That… well I suppose you expect some sort of thanks,” Hux murmurs bashfully and Ren smirks.

    “Perhaps, but right now it’s not exactly about me.” Hux stares at Ren every now and then out of the corner of his eye, crumbs decorating Ren’s broad chest. He rolls his eyes, but now it’s more of a fond display than an annoyed one.

    “Are you ready to go in the water?” Ren asks after they’ve sufficiently stuffed themselves on all the rich food. Hux scoffs.

    “You must be joking,” He chuckles, still in his tank and briefs. Ren shakes his head, his hair falling around the big ears he regularly conceals.

    “Not in the slightest,” He stands with that statement, brushing his chest off while some frosting lingers on his chin. Hux stands, leaning in to lick the blue smudge off and Ren brushes his fingers down Hux’s neck, sighing softly before he steals another kiss.

    “I like to swim, however. This isn’t my favorite pool on the Finalizer and I don’t like sand, it is irritating and impossible to get rid of.” Hux declares and Ren tuts softly before pulling Hux’s shirt off.

    “It’s not that bad, come on.” When Hux hesitates, Ren throws him over his shoulder, leaving Hux with the option of staying still and bearing it or occasionally slapping at Ren’s back. He chooses the latter simply for the sake of revenge.

    “It’s cold,” Hux complains for the tenth time after he’s waist high, the waves slapping him hard in the chest. Ren is already ten yards out, swimming and enjoying it complacently. He makes his way back to Hux, submerging him in the water while he follows Ren out, another island not far off and incredibly small, only about twenty feet wide and ten feet long. The sun is the perfect counter once he’s actually in the water, without it he had been burning up even in the shade.

    “Do you know your birthday is during the Festival of Stars?” Ren asks after they’ve been lounging on the beach for a while, his fingers finding themselves in Hux’s tousled locks now and again, brushing the fringe back out of the way. Hux sighs softly, shaking his head in response as Ren’s long legs encircle him. “It’s typically customary to visit other planets during this week, so technically we’re knocking both out today.” Hux laughs under his breath.

    “What a strange fact to just have lying around,” Hux says softly, tracing his fingers down Ren’s thick thigh, enjoying the slight twitches of the muscles there in reaction to his attention.

    “Well, when it comes to such an uptight ass, I figure I need some kind of knowledge lying around rather than just let you ride my cock every now and then.” Hux laughs really then, Ren’s arms squeezing him more tightly against his chest.

    “That’s what this is about? Impressing me?” Hux snorts, lolling his head back onto Ren’s shoulder.

    “Well, sometimes yes.” Ren just smiles, his hands moving down Hux’s torso to stroke him through the material of his briefs. The laughing is cut off immediately.

    After swimming back some rather incredible sex ensues. Of course Ren would have thought to bring lube after sweeping all the dishes and food out of the way in favor of Hux’s body. The high was ecstasy under those large fronds that blocked the harsh rays. This time there’s no one to hear Hux’s pleasure ridden cries and it’s both a relief and a bit of a disappointment. Not as if there is any way to hear into his sound proof quarters anyways. Sometimes they do it in his office or on the observation deck, both are ideally impulsive spots nonetheless.

    After lying there for some time as the sun starts to sink on the horizon does he kiss Ren again, enjoying the taste of sweets and hints of himself on Ren’s tongue. It’s unforgettable, just like this beach and this day in and of itself. It took a strange turn, but in the end it has been well worth it.

    “Happy birthday,” Ren murmurs, his eyes starting to droop lazily in the early evening. According to Ren, Hux had put in for three days of leave.

    “I won’t be thanking you,” Hux smirks.

    “You promised,” Ren whines and Hux pinches his bicep.

    “I did nothing of the sort,” Ren opens one eye and smiles, shrugging.

    “Did give you the fuck of your life.”

    “No you didn’t,”

    “Oh?”

    “I expect a better one tomorrow.”

    “Ahh, I see. Spoiled brat, three days of celebration it is then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr at [AshValentine6x](http://ashvalentine6x.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
